But I Care
by Friberg
Summary: EdxWin WinxEd EdWin WinEd: Right. Ed never tells Winry anything, and she always worries. Just a fic I came up with because I think these two should be together. First chapters will be clean, but I can't promise it will stay that way, you have been warned.
1. A Remedy

Disclaimer: Ohhhkayy, lets see, the only thing I own is what happens in the story. Everything else belongs solely to Hiromu Arakawa.

AN: I'm starting this story at the point in the anime when Ed calls Winry to Central while he is in hospital. It won't be the same though, I thought that she coming and seeing him in hospital was sweet, but I have changed it. So I suppose you can look on it as some other time when he was in hospital.

Okayyy, so, I was looking on this site for some good Ed/Win fics, and, I didn't find any, soooo, I wrote my own. This is actually one story I would –sheepish grin- imagine before bed, or when I was trying to get to sleep (haha, which is actually usually during the day, night is such a fun time, why sleep during it?), I thought for a while about writing it up here, then one day, I looked at my empty story list on ff, and, well yeah. So nowww, I'll actually write something! Wooo, tell me if it's up to par!

This first one is not really in any one person's point of view, and it's not going to have much romancy stuff, the next one will though, I suppose I'm just setting my scene.

Critique me, I need it! But I'm not gonna promise I'll listen to you!

Soooo, first chappie, well, lets get it over with! Hai!

_A Remedy_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Winry drew up to Ed's bedside at the hospital, and placed her suitcase on the ground, resting it against the side of the bed.

'You didn't tell me you were in hospital,' she said, looking down at the covers near Ed's leg.

'Yeah, well…' Ed broke off, not really having anything to say.

'Why don't you tell me these things? I care about you! I care what happens to you, and to Al! You could have at least told me where you were!'

'Winry…' Ed's voice was quiet, he too looked down at the covers.

Winry sighed. Ed and Al never seemed to tell her anything now. Well, nothing of real importance anyway.

'Let me see your automail,' Winry leaned over and grasped Ed's right arm. 'It won't move? Hummm…' She trailed off, inspecting the metal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Winry's here?' The large suit of armor questioned the straight backed Second Lieutenant Ross.

'Hummm? Uh, oh yes, yes she's here,' Ross gestured to the door. The suit of armor nodded and stepped through. The moment he did, he wished that he hadn't.

'Ed…' Came Winry's voice, it had a warningly cool tone to it. Ed gulped. 'Do you know what you did to your arm?' Winry continued with the same tone.

Ed gulped again, 'Uh, no?' Mentally smiling Al, the suit of armor, watched, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

As Al had expected, a wrench, a very long, very hard wrench, came into contact with his brother's scull.

'You SHREDDED both of the main NERVE CONNECTIONS! They are in LONG, THIN, PIECES. Not only that! You see HERE!' Winry gestured wildly to a point near Ed's automail elbow, 'This, THIS, my friend, is a CRACK! A very LARGE, very SERIOUS, crack! It has severed ALMOST ALL of the nerve connections to your hand! ED! I told you to be CAREFUL! Now I'll have to take the whole thing off, and start from scratch! Is it too much to ask that you just left your arm intact?' Winry knew she was being unfair. She knew what they did was dangerous. She knew that she should be glad that it was his automail arm and not his real one. She also knew that she should just be happy he wasn't dead! But… but…. he had ruined one of her BEST pieces of automail! She was not joking when she said she would have to start from scratch. Damage like this could not just be repaired, the wires could not be gotten to when the outside metal was put on, they had to remain protected from water, or whatever else could destroy them, and, unfortunately, that meant that they had to be completely sealed off.

Ed just looked sad, shaking his head, and mumbling a 'Sorry…' Winry was taken aback. Ed never just _apologized _he would almost always retort with some snappy comment. Now Winry felt bad. She did not know what had happened to Ed, Al seemed un-damaged, but Ed did not seem so lucky. Winry could see copious amounts of bandage traveling form one side of his chest up and over his left shoulder. Winry wondered how his legs were fairing, if the top half of him was like this, God knows how his lower half was. The blanket reached his midriff, but she could see the outline of his legs, they were both there, at least.

Lieutenant Ross stuck her head round the doorframe, one eyebrow was raised, and she had a slightly scared look on her face.

'Is everything alright here?' she asked the room.

'Yeap, just fine Lieutenant Ross, but I think brother will have a headache for a little while.' Al said, alerting the occupant of the bed, and the angry bed-sitter as to his whereabouts.

Lieutenant Ross turned her head to look at Ed, who was rubbing this side of his head, grumbling. Shaking her head, Ross retreated to stand back up beside the door, Sergeant Brosh sniggering beside her.

Winry sighed, and bent down to open her suitcase. Taking out her red toolbox she straightened up. Al regarded the two, then lowered himself to the floor in the corner, watching the two in front of him. Al told himself it was so that he could make sure they did not kill each other, but secretly he just wanted to watch the two out of interest. It was amusing at times, Winry was one of the few who could control Ed, and Ed was one of the few who could irritate Winry so much, that the offending person walked around with a constant headache.

Winry set the toolbox on the bedside table, opened it, pulled out a screwdriver, and leant over Ed. She glared down at the broken arm, and worked the screwdriver into the screws around the automail socket. 'How is your leg?' she asked, blowing a stray bit of hair over her shoulder so it did not get in the way.

'Just a bit too short now, that's it,' Ed was still grumbling.

'Really? That's good, means you're growing, it would be sad to see you as a pipsqueak for the rest of your life.'

'Who you calling a pipsqueak?' Ed did not say it with his usual gusto, and Winry was disappointed with the lack of the ridiculous sentence that usually followed such statements.

Winry just shook her head again, all her usually witty bubbly-ness drained from her, as she realized that something was indeed very wrong here, and she was not going to be able to get it from Ed.

'Al, I don't suppose you will tell me what happened?' Winry asked this hopefully. She had not heard Al leave the room, so she assumed he was still there, and listening to their conversation. Winry did not turn from Ed's shoulder to look at Al as he replied with a negative. This did not surprise her, both brothers were always on the same side, they would not tell her anything.

Ed's automail arm was prized slowly out of its docking port, and Ed groaned in slight pain.

'Let me look at that leg now' Winry set the arm on the bedside table next to the toolbox. She carried the screwdriver with her to the bottom of the bed, and set it down as she untucked the covers. She pulled them up to reveal the lower parts of both of Ed's legs. Bending down to observe the feet, she saw what must have been about a two and a half inch gap between the lengths of Ed's two legs.

'Wow… You have grown.' Now Ed smiled.

'Yeah, I'm 2.6 inches taller' he grinned triumphantly.

'Want to know the bad news now?' Winry asked.

'Uh, bad news?' Ed scratched his head, not really wanting to know what was bad about growing 2.6 inches taller.

Winry scowled, for a child genius he could really be dense sometimes. 'I need to make a new leg too. If you had only grown about an inch or so I would have been able to just adjust it, but this leg is now way to small.'

'Yay.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took over a week for the new leg and arm to be made. It would have taken shorter, but Al was being nosey in his boredom, Ed was being frustrating, and Winry needed to send back to Pinako for some supplies. Eventually though, the limbs were complete.

Winry was at Ed's bedside again. Over the week his cuts had healed, mostly, but the doctors still thought he should get some rest. The fact that Roy Mustang had turned up during the week and chatted up some to the nurses had not helped the fact. They were very eager to keep Ed in bed if it meant the sexy Colonel would pay, albeit infrequent, visits.

Ed was sitting with his leg over the side of the bed. Al was standing on the other side of the bed watching his brother. 'They are always there for each other aren't they?' Winry thought.

Winry sighed, and moved closer to Ed, his automail arm held in one hand. She bent down, loosening the connections on the docking port at Ed's shoulder, and setting the arm in the socket. She screwed the arm in tightly, then turned to Ed's leg. She picked it up off the bedside table, and carefully attached it as well.

Winry thought for a moment. 'Ms Ross?' She called behind her. Second Lieutenant Ross looked around the door. 'Could you help me activate Ed's leg? It would really help him if we did both limbs at the same time.'

Ross nodded, and walked to stand beside Winry. She bent down as Winry straightened up.

'See that?' Winry pointed to the activation lever.

'Mmmmhumm…' Ross looked at the lever.

'You turn it clockwise when I say okay?' Ross made a noise of affirmation.

Winry looked at Ed. He had his head bowed, bracing himself for the pain. He had had his limbs connected enough times to know the sheer extent of the pain. Winry could only imagine.

Winry took hold of his arm's lever, and looked at Ed again, he made eye contact this time. 'Ready?' Winry's voice was soft, one of the few times it ever was with Ed, or really with anyone. He nodded, then grit his teeth and looked down at his hand. Winry took a look at his hand too. The knuckles were white, his fist was clenched so hard. 'Ok, ready, set,' She took a breath, 'Go.'

Both Winry and Lieutenant Ross turned the levers. A grunt of pain made Winry turn her head back to Ed. She then looked down at his knuckles again. They were even whiter.

Muffled groans could be heard form Ed.

'Ah!' Ross was staring shocked at Ed. She must not have known how painful it was to attach automail.

'Brother…' Ed's head turned to the side at the sad tone in his brother's voice. He was now panting. Sweat started forming on his face, and his left arm shook, fist still clenched tightly.

'Al, Ms Ross, um could you leave for a moment?' Winry spoke, still looking at Ed with sad eyes. He had lost so much, he did not deserve this pain.

Al was going to protest, but then he saw the look on Winry's face, and just nodded. He glanced back at Ed as he left, Ross following mutely at his side.

The door shut, and Winry moved towards Ed. Her fingers caught his shoulders, both cold and metal, and warm and fleshy. She turned him slightly, and slid onto the bed behind him. 'Edward…'

Winry's fingers reached forward and pressed on Ed's lower back. He was hunched over, his left hand gripping his right shoulder and his legs curled up under the bed. Ed moved slightly at Winry's touch. His shirt was off so Winry could get to his shoulder properly, and his bandages were off too.

Slowly Winy massaged the tense muscles there, moving her hands higher. She could see a few scars here and there. He healed well, only leaving small thin marks where there must have been deep cuts. She sighed for what felt like the millionth time that week. They never told her anything. For all she knew, getting mauled was a weekly occurrence. She did not even know why.

Winry's hands were calming. They eased a lot of the tension in Ed's body. She moved her hands even higher as she felt the muscles loosen up. Her left hand took hold of the tight muscle on Ed's left shoulder, and her right started massaging his neck. His muscles were so _tight,_ as though he had not had a good massage after 20 years of tough battle. Both hands lifted, and moved on to Ed's left arm.

Winry felt the strain ooze out of Ed. He relaxed slightly into her hands, his panting coming less now, and groans less frequent.

Switching her position slightly, moving higher onto her knees, Winry started massaging Ed's head. One hand caught at Ed's hair tie, and pulled it off, flinging it onto the bedside table.

Her hands trailed lightly down Ed's scalp, rubbing around the ears, and down the back of his neck. He leaned more into her now. Winry's fingers soothing Ed, making him forget about the pain, and sending him into a sense of ease, into an almost sleepy state. Winry heard him let out a long breath. Ed leant back onto her, and let his eyes drift closed.

Winry smiled, continuing a bit longer, then letting her hands trail down his hair. She took him by the shoulders and carefully maneuvered him until he was lying down, his head on the hospital's pillow.

Winry smiled again, and stroked the hair from his face. She noticed with a small pang of sadness that he had bitten into his lip. She could see some blood peeping through the crack of his lips as he slept.

It was a rare sight when Ed looked so peaceful. She was glad it had worked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You will visit won't you? And not just because you have wrecked your automail again?' Winry was staring at Ed. She noticed, as he was finally standing up, that he could almost take her on now in height. 'Not so much a pipsqueak.' Winry muttered under her breath.

'Uhhh, I can't promise but-,' Winry cut Ed's reply short.

'Just promise me you both will come back in one piece.' Winry said this with so much hope it almost broke Ed's heart. Winry glanced from Ed to Al and back again, a hopeful yet pleading look on her face. He knew he could never promise such a thing. They ran off into dangerous situations all the time, how could they promise to even come back alive, let alone _in one piece_.

Ed knew this, and so it came as a shock to not only him when he replied with a convincing 'Alright.'

Winry smiled, and nodded. She turned and headed in the direction of the train doors, her ponytail swinging in her wake. She turned back once and waved. Both Ed and Al waved back, Ed grinning. She returned the smile, grasped hold of the handle, and hoisted herself into the train.

'I hope I can do what you wish…' Ed whispered to himself, the happy grin wiped completely off his face.

'Brother?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, my first chapter. I'm quite into this story, I love Ed and Winry, so I think I will get to finish this one. I know I had very little Al in this story, but the story does just focus on the times when Ed and Winry have something happening between them, it does not include all times when Ed Al and Winry would sit around Ed's hospital room and talk while Winry worked, and the times like that. I can say though, that I won't ignore Al in his story, and I won't stoop to sending Al out with Pinako every time I want to do something with Ed and Winry.

Halfway through writing this, I kinda reverted back to the way I usually write, kinda fulloooophy, if you get my drift. Right around the time that Ed gets his massage form Heaven it goes kinday artsy, instead of how I have it earlier, which is more factual. Anyway, I'm sorry but I think there will be a lot of that in this story, its how I naturally write, and I think any fullooophy parts will be written like that. Ahh well, sorry if you don't like it!

So yeah, the next one will be more in Winry's point of view, and it will deal more with what feelings they have with each other, instead of just what happened. Hope you liked it!


	2. Coming Home

Disclaimer: The usual, need I write it?

Huazzah! I have continued it! Apparently there are people out there who don't mind the fulloophy style! I know my English teacher hates it, but it's good to know not all do! Even Mr. Fulloophy has been complemented, and I must agree, fulloophy is a damn good word!

_Coming home_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Winry sat on her bed, her arms pulled against her in her own hug. She stared out over the countryside that was visible form her bedroom window. For a moment she closed her eyes, trying to maintain the warm and utter heart wrenching feeling that still lingered after the dream.

Winry bowed her head, eyes screwing up in emotional pain. The dream had felt so _nice_. Winry remembered how she held the tortured man in her arms, and how his arms had felt around her shoulders and in her hair. The only sound she heard was his deep breathing and the sound of water hitting them and the ground all around them. No thunder plagued her dream, just soft rain, comfortingly soft rain.

Though the afternoon was cold there was no wind, and Ed's arms kept all warmth inside her. Winry buried her head in the wet fabric that covered Ed's shoulder. The tears that came as a result of her overwhelming emotion mingled with the rain on his red coat. She felt as though her heart was quickly being filled up with a warm, heavy liquid, like molten silver. All she wanted to do was keep her hold on this man until the day she died. She _never _wanted to let go.

He did not seem to want to let go either. His arms tightened around her shoulders, gripping her so tightly she felt as though her already heavy and full heart would explode in her chest.

It always amazed Winry how capable Edward was of love. She would have thought that as so much of his life had been taken up with pain he would block people out completely, separate himself from others so as to try and remove anything that could cause him more pain. It seemed Ed was much more mature than people thought, and very much too wise for his age. He cared so much for those that he loved, that he would do anything to stop them from feeling pain too. Therefore he would always end up carrying everything on his shoulders.

Ed would not distance himself from others, as he knew that would cause them more pain than them dying, or being hurt would. He disregarded his own needs to take care of those he cared for, spending day after day trying his hardest to find the philosopher's stone and get Al his body back. He never made promises he did not keep, and berated himself if something did happen to those he had sworn himself to protect. He was always punishing himself, always caring, and _always _doing what he had to do.

In this way, Ed was the bravest person Winry knew. He was such an amazing person, dedicated, loving, understanding, and so much else that Winry could not even describe.

The dream started to leave her. The more she thought it over, recalling the feelings, the faster it left. Winry hugged herself even harder, trying desperately to cling on to the love and warmth she had felt in the dream, but it was no use. She felt the last drops of the dream leave her, and dropped her hands to the windowsill, grasping the edge tightly.

It was hopeless, Winry thought, the dream would not come back to her, no matter how much she tried to bring it back.

Winry turned form the window, opening her eyes, and catching a pair of pliers before it hit and made a dent in the wooden floor. She smiled to herself, her love of mechanics still held strong.

Winry strode over to her closet. She was surprisingly steady on her feet this morning. Usually she would stumble a bit when she first woke and stood up, but then again, she had been awake for over an hour, thinking and watching the sunrise, and that was long enough to wake up fully and not stumble.

Winry pulled out her clothes, and she started to dress herself. She glanced over to a pile near the closet where her much loved overalls lay and pulled them on too.

Winry tugged her hair into a ponytail, still in a contemplative mood, then set her brush back on the bedside table amongst the tools, grabbed her wrench, and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry was in the workroom when she heard Den barking. 'More customers' She thought. Winry set down the automail hand she was modifying, and left the room. The front door was already open, so Winry stepped onto the porch.

The sight that greeted her was very welcome. Pinako stood looking upwards talking to a noticeably taller Edward. He was smiling, and Al at his side laughed.

'Hey! You're back! And with no fore-warning too, how like you.' Winry had long since come to terms with the fact that the Elrics would probably never send regular letters, or alert her to their coming, she would just have to wait, taking it day by day, until they, hopefully, came home.

Winry walked to the brothers' sides, smiling up at Al and patting his arm. She then looked over at Ed. She noticed that she no longer had to look down to gaze into his eyes. This was by far an improvement, sure, she could no longer laugh at him for being short, but it was kind of disturbing to look down at him.

'But wait, they _never_ come home unless they have a problem' Winry thought. 'Hummmm, wonder what it is this time'. Winry looked Ed over. She could not see his automail arm from where she stood, but he seemed quite lopsided, the automail must be getting to small. The rest of Ed looked fine, so she reached over to grab at his right arm, and see what was wrong with it. 'It must be his arm. He would not come back for his leg until it really got to be a problem'.

When Winry's fingers did not come into contact with the arm in question, she peered around Ed to see if it was there at all. Winry hissed. It sounded quite feline, and Ed was suddenly not hopeful anymore.

What was left of Ed's automail was just the top half. Air filled the space where the rest of the arm should have been.

'You said you would come back in one piece!'

'I am in one piece, I'm just, uhh, less full than I was before…' Ed prepared himself for the wrench and said, 'Anyway, don't look at me! Al's worse off than I am!'

Winry snapped around to look at Al. Al cringed. She looked him over and saw that Ed was indeed correct; she wondered how she had not noticed before. Al's arm was gone, and so was the whole side of his torso, as well as most of his head. Winry growled, and tightened her hold on the wrench, bringing it up to connect with Al first, then Ed.

'Now, now Winry, lets get them inside, I'd like to look them over.' Pinako said. She seemed to have noticed something Winry hadn't. Winry quirked an eyebrow and looked at the brothers. She saw nothing new, not even the sight of them rubbing their heads was new.

With Ed seated on the couch, and Al on a chair pulled up from the dining table on the other side of the coffee table, Winry beside him, Pinako was able to observe Ed better. She puffed on her pipe as she regarded him, her head cocked to the side. Ed looked rather scared at being scrutinized in this way, and started to fidget.

'Ed, take off your shirt.' It was a clam request, but Ed visibly gulped.

'Uhh,' He sighed, he had been caught out. 'Alright fine.' His left hand grasped his red cloak and pulled it off his shoulders as he continued to sit on it. Next his jacket followed, and Winry started to see where Pinako was getting at. Bandages wound themselves up Ed's left arm, and peeked out form under his black sleeveless shirt.

With another sigh Ed pulled the shirt clumsily off his head, and revealed copious bandages surrounding his midriff and chest.

'Brother, I told you it would not work.' Al seemed contented to take the upper side in this, practicing the age old "I told you so" routine.

'It was worth a try.' Ed muttered. He was looking down again, not wanting to make eye contact.

Pinako clucked, 'As I thought, I knew you looked too bulgy for your general physique.' Pinako turned and went into the kitchen. No doubt making both food for them, and preparing water and a bowl.

'Ed, if you weren't covered in bandages, I'd hit you again.' Winry stood up, and crossed the room. She kneeled down beside Ed and reached around him until her fingers found the loose end.

'Can I?' Ed grunted his consent, his head turned to the side away from her. She pulled at the loose bandage and started to unwrap it. She did this with the rest of them as Ed sat there mutely, still glaring to the side.

Sitting back on her heels, Winry looked him over. It was a wonder that he could stand and walk with these many cuts! But now she looked again, Winry could see that he looked tired and haggard, a look that had been concealed with his usual wicked smile, and then the look of disgruntled pain from the wrench earlier. He also looked paler than usual.

The cuts did not have the look of being near healing, instead they still looked fresh. These were fairly recent, maybe a day at most.

'ED! How the hell could you have expected to keep this hidden! This is… ARGH! What did you DO?'

He did not answer, ignoring the question as always.

'Okay, fine, don't tell me, it's not like I care anyway.' This seemed to hurt Ed, and she felt a small prick of malicious happiness at making him hurt just a little. She instantly hated herself for being like this. Like had did not have his fare share of hardship.

Pinako came back into the room, a bowl of warm water in one hand, a sponge in the other, and a small jar of something. Her presence instantly eased the tense mood.

Pinako set the bowl and jar onto the table, and set the sponge in the water. She pointed to the jar with her pipe, 'Your mother left me this Ed.' That got Ed's attention. 'She said your father used to use it. Apparently it clears up skin abrasions and the like quickly and leaves no scar.' She turned and walked off again, back into the kitchen.

Winry picked up the jar and inspected it. 'Leaves no scar?' She opened the lid and tipped some of the contents into the bowl of water, stirring it in with the sponge.

Winry dressed and then re-bandaged Ed's wounds in silence. The room was completely silent. The only noise was the quiet stroking noises coming form the sponge on Ed's chest. Al was just watching the two, Winry was concentrating, and Ed had gone back to glaring to the side.

Winry straightened up from her kneeling stance beside Ed after having tucked the new bandages securely around him. She searched around in her pocket for a moment, then pulled out a complete set of allan keys and a screw diver. She set to work on removing Ed's arm.

Ed did not seem to like being taken care of at all. He ignored everything Wirny did. When she hit him with her wrench for the second time that day for being a jerk, he just sat there, still glaring. At the moment that Winry was going to make another angry comment, Pinako walked back in. Her pipe sending off more smoke, apparently she had re-stocked it.

Pinako stopped beside Ed, and he glared down at her. 'Now, lets take a look at those legs of yours.' She said. Winry stepped to the side, placing the automail arm on the workbench, then she retook her seat beside Al.

Ed swung his legs onto the table. His boots were already off. He grinned down at his legs. The difference in height between the two was quite noticeable.

'Well Ed, even without your boots we can't call you a pipsqueak any longer.' Pinako seemed rather happy at the prospect.

'Yeah, you pint-sized hag, you can't make fun of me any more!' Ed's tone held no hint of anger or malice, and had started laughing to himself. Pinako chuckled, and tapped the bottom of his foot with her pipe.

'But this will have to come off I'm afraid, we need to make alterations, your lucky that this height difference is not enough to warrant it being rebuilt completely.' Ed's face fell.

'Can't you make the alterations with the leg on? I want to be able to walk around freely, with complete movement of my leg so I'm not totally helpless.' Ed seemed hopeful, the look on Pinako's face seemed to show she might give in. 'I hate relying on others so much.' He added ruefully.

'It will be painful Ed, and harder for us. You know I can set you up with a spare, you can walk around freely with that.'

Ed was not convinced, 'Pain, Ha! I can take pain, and I know you can do it even if it would be harder, you're the best automail mechanics I know!' Then, quieter, though still faintly audible, 'And I said _complete _movement, the spares always take a while for me to adjust, and their so unreliable.'

'Sure Ed, we can do it with it on, but it will be painful.' Winry spoke form across the table where she sat on one of the chairs pulled out from the table. Bloody egotistical sod! Couldn't even let his family see him somewhat helpless. Well, she couldn't really blame him, he had to grow up early and put on a brave face, it was a pity though that he had to keep that façade with his family. Though, Ed did not really think of them as family did he? He had said so last time he had come back. Winry shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled at Edward's look of surprise at her being on his side for once.

'Winry?'

'Aww, come on, I know how much you _hate _to look helpless, or like a child, I'm just helping out!' Winry's voice was teasing, glossing over her feelings about the subject with sugary sweetness. 'But what more could I expect from my little Alchemy Freak?'

Winry had crossed the room as she spoke and was ruffling Ed's hair. A vein popped in his forehead. 'Who you calling little you, you, LOOSER MACHINE JUNKIE!' Apparently he was still touchy about his no longer existent height problem, old habits die hard.

'You! Isn't that right though, Weeny-Bean?'

'Weeny-Bean?'

The indignant and teasing shrieks continued for some time. About halfway through Pinako left the room, Al following shortly after, sweat-dropping. Den was the last to go, yowling painfully out into the garden, where he put his paws over his ears, head lowered to the grass.

'ARGH! You're such a jerk!' The sound of metal hitting flesh penetrated the sleepy hills, as did the following yell of:

'GOD, will you stop trying to kill me already!' Followed by a:

'Not until you stop being a jerk!' Which was in turn followed by a: ….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope the ending made sense! I really had not planned for this chapter to end like this, I had it all planned out, buuuut, I forgot it, eheh. But that does not matter, in the end this chapter kind of ended itself, and I like how it did. I felt that I had kinda missed out on a large portion of the original story (the way that Ed and Winry interact most of the time in both the anime and manga) so I thought I should try to stick it in somewhere. Hopefully it in character!

Also, I know that in the anime Ed says that he likes 'something about how the old girl makes it (referring to the spare Pinako gives him in Ep. 17 as his leg is being extended)' or something like that, but in the manga, he is really unsteady on the spare and apparently takes a while to get used to it. I liked that idea better so I used it instead.

Thanks to the two who reviewed! When I saw that I had gotten reviews, I was sure that they would be critiquing something. Or moaning because I had messed up somewhere, but they weren't, Thanks!

Anyhow, I'm EXHAUSTED, do you know how late it is where I am? Well, early, not so much late anymore. Ontop of that I have been getting a total of about 3 hours a sleep for the past week, and comparing that to my usual 4, uhhhhhh, well it seems like a big difference when you tote up the weekly hours, so yeah, I'm sooo, tired, my Chinese teacher would not even let me sleep in class while she showed us _another_ boring movie. Nooor, would my English teacher, ah, oh well, its Saturday as of 3 hours ago now, so ill have time to sleep in!

Next one will be out when I'm done writing it!


End file.
